


February Words 14: Cultivate

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Artificial Reproduction, Dubious use of futuristic terms, Flash Fic, M/M, Non Graphic Medical References, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Sci Fi is hard, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles gripped Derek’s hand tighter at the end of the word, as if emphasizing it physically, under a table, would make the question more likely to be answered with an affirmation.





	February Words 14: Cultivate

“And the results?” 

Stiles gripped Derek’s hand tighter at the end of the sentence, as if emphasizing it physically, under a table, would make the question more likely to be answered with an affirmation.

Derek breathed in his Mate’s stress, and for once hoped that Stiles had let the energy cell on his chemo-comp run down. They were both stressed, but Stiles’ tension would multiply if he had a clear understanding of just how anxious Derek was about this, too.

“Your second round samples were successful.” They both breathed out in relief. The med-drone blinked at them in turn, a faux display of understanding that everyone knew was programmed into the bots, but reportedly worked anyway.

Derek watched as a screen-display flickered in above the desk between them and the med-drone. Stiles understood the technicalities better than him, though, so Derek sat back and concentrated on the feeling of their hands clasped together. Stiles nodded and waved through the information, occasionally flipping back a screen and then moving on again. 

Stiles’ scent grew spicy with satisfaction and his blood started pumping harder. 

“Good news, then?” It was obviously so, but Stiles always enjoyed explaining.

“Very good news,” he muttered, scrolling a little further through the data. “We—” He scrolled some more. 

The med-drone made a strange noise, apparently in agreeance and complete disregard of the fact that Siles would have continued, eventually. “Pu-Were samples are rarely problematic, Mx. Hale, so your first collection is also of use. However,  hu-Weres, even more so than hu-Mans, have healing factors that call their cells back to them. Mx Stilinski’s samples therefore required extra care.” 

Derek knew that. Any couple attempting fecundation did. He threw an alpha-red glare at the med-drone to see how its programming would respond to that. It simply kept silent.

Stiles, however, apparently hadn’t been bothered by the repetition of obvious information, brain still churning and processing the results. “They harvested strands that match to yours perfectly.” He looked back at Derek, wide eyed. “See here,” Stiles’ long finger pointed at a gliph-graph that Derek knew was a gliph-graph but still just looked like a pretty pattern to him. “They’ve sequenced seventy-two distinct triads for us to use. That means we have a full two hundred sixteen possibles to take our twenty-five requests from. Most hu-Weres can only be matched to about forty of a pu-Were’s.”

The med-drone spoke again. “You are highly compatible. Your progeny should be easy to slide and tend.”

Derek decided that the smile the words brought to Stiles’ face were worth the bot’s interruption.

♠

_ cultivate (n): to promote or improve growth  
cultivate (n): to produce by culture:  to cultivate a strain of bacteria _

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr.


End file.
